2p germany hc
by Lutz-seigfried
Summary: just some head cannons I've made


2p Germany headcannons

-he's afraid of thunder

-he has a crush on his 1p unlike most of the other 2p's

-he's very protective of his S/O

-he won't relize it but he'll be a low key yandere for whoever he's intrested in romanticly

-he's sensitive about his hieght and his scars/looks so compliment him about them offten

-he love's almost all music(except country and modern pop song) like one min he's listening to classical and the next it's death metal.

-if his S/O has panic attack's he'll cuddle then and whisper how much he loves them and how they'll be alright

-if they don't want to be hugged or touched when panicing he'll sit there worried because he doesn't know what else to do but he will put his brown coat on their shoulders

-when he's panicing just show him pictures of cat's and he'll calm faster but it'll calm him if you hug him while doing it

-when he's feeling down or bad about himself don't push him to tell you he WILL snap and you'll get one of two reactions

`1 he'll attack you

`2 he'll show you his "real self"

-he's not afraid of dog's he just prefers cat's

-he's very affectionate and hands on with his S/O

-he's a major flirt and will make dirty jokes whenever he can

-when his S/O is angry at him he'll do all he can to make up for what he did and won't forgive himself untill you cup his face in your hands and look him in the eye's and tell him that you forgive him

-if someone hurts his S/O he will hunt whoever did it to no end he WILL hurt them 10x more than they hurt you

-his kisses depend on his mood if he's tired they're gentle and just a brush on the lips. if he's stressed his kisses are rough and he'll sometimes bite your bottom lip and it will end up with the both of you naked inbed and he won't feel stressed anymore if he's excided or overly happy they will be sloppy and lots of tounge will be involved

-if his S/O has a smaller chest he don't mind he's more of an ass man and if they have niether a chest or an ass he again won't mind he loves you for you

-if you get into a fight with eachother he will storm out the door and won't be back for an hour or two, but when he does come back he will apologize to no end he hates when your mad at him

-he wanted to look more like his 1p so he dyed his hair blonde but his original hair color is a dirty blonde thats just about brown

-he loves it when his S/O traces his scars on any part of him

-when he's angry his eyes will glow amythest purple and when he moves he will leave a tempoary purple light trail

-if his S/O wants him to stop smoking he will try his hardest to quit but he will beg to have just one a day

-he's a very high testosterone guy so expect to have sex almost every morning and night with around four rounds each time

-he has so many kinks he lost track

-but his favorite is BDSM

he will be both bottom and top but he's dom at both he's a power bottom

-he loves to see his S/O dance sexy or fun silly dances

-as a kid his big brother would read him all of the traditional German fairy tales

-he loves when his S/O plays with his hair

-he loves getting attention from his S/O expessially hugs kisses anything physical

-he doesn't get angry often but when he does give him somespace he can't control his anger very well and he will have a blinding anger so he might hurt you and he'd never forgive himself if he did

-he has more upper body strength he DOES have strong legs but he works out more on his upper body

-he hates running he's fast but he can only run full speed for only about 10-20 seconds but when pacing can run for almost a full hour and a half

-wait untill you are in a very serious relationship point before asking him about how he got his scars

-he never if ever actually wears his brown jacket

-he has his basement locked for a reason he doesn't want you or himself to go down there he wants to forget what he used to do down there

-when drunk he acts more like his 1p

-his voice is deep but not quiet as deep as ludwigs

-when his S/O shaves he loves to feel the smooth skin of their legs (he loves it I can't express that enough)

-when or if you break up with him 1p Belgim is his mutti so next time you get waffles they might taste funny so becareful

-when recovering from said break up he will have his mutti read him his favorite stories from the book of grimm

-his favorite color is icy blue like ludwigs eyes

-the person who raised him was 1p belgim because he ran away from his abusive brother Gillen (2p prussia)

-he will snap in anger if anyone hurts or threatens his mutti

-he won the world wars in his universe though he really wish's he didn't

-he will sometimes pay more attention to his cat rather than his S/O and once he relizes this bothers them he'll start paying more attention to you but will secretly find it funny that you're jelous of a cat

-Lutz will often come home with gifts for his S/O

\- Lutz isn't very aggressive but if someone threatens you or anyone else he care's about he WILL get very very aggressive

-Lutz aboslutely loves chocolate and will steal some if you have any so you might want to hide any

-If he had become a dad he would be very protective of them but still be like "do whatever but be home by supper" kind of parent

-If he finds out his kid or S/O are being bullied or hurt he will get involved and confront the person face to fist

-he doesn't drink much else besides whater and beer

-he prefers the 1p Italy over 2p Italy because with Feli he can just lay there and relax without anyone bothering him

-he's kind of a goof but if you need him to be he can get very serious

-Unlike 1p germany and 1p Italy, 2p germany and 2p italy aren't close infact they hate eachother but can tollerate eachother if they need to like in ww2

-Lutz prefers spring and fall over all the seasons because they're between warm and cold

\- although he prefers fall over winter, he loves to see the trees when they have frost on their branches

-he prefers coffee over tea

-he's not as lazy as people make him seem to be

-he loves to read before bed

-when he watches horror movies make sure to sit close to him he won't admit it but that girly yelp was him

-he is a flirt so don't get jealous if he flirts with another chick but make sure to keep him in check

-He not bothered by PDA so if you are you might have to remind him to keep it to a minimum

-since he isn't as active as his 1p the only activity he really enojoys is football(soccer)

-as long as you're with lutz you will be imortalish like him but if you were to leave him you'd start to age normaly


End file.
